Thank you Solomon
by Dreamlover83
Summary: After nearly dying twice, Liz feels thankful for being on the run with Reddington. A Lizzington one-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own The Blacklist

My first attempt at writing a fanfic, so bear with me

Big thank you to Soshore77, for making this readable

* * *

 **Thank you Solomon**

"Thank god we're back", Liz said while she slumped on the sofa. They just made it back to the new safe house they were staying at for now. Reddington sat down next to her, exhaustedly leaning his head back. "I can't believe how close Solomon came to hurting you", Red said, "If it wasn't for Dembe showing up, things could've turned out really badly…."

Liz shuddered at the thought and let out a heavy sigh. Being on the run was so tiring and dangerous. She came close to dying that day and couldn't help feeling shaken yet relieved and thankful. Thankful for being on the run with Red. She knew that she would have never gotten this far if it wasn't for him.

She looked at him sideways. He looks exhausted as well, Liz thought to herself, but despite that he still looks so…. in control, well-dressed and….hot!

She quickly looked away. Liz was shocked by her own thoughts. She knew they'd grown closer after being on the run together, but she never allowed herself to think about him like that. Except for a few steamy dreams she'd had, but hey, that wasn't something she could control! Must have something to do with nearly dying twice today, she decided.

She saw Red looking at her out of the corner of her eye. "Are you ok sweetheart?" , he asked, "you must be in shock over what happened". He leaned over, stroking a strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. While he was inspecting her face closely, Liz answered that she was fine, but her quick breathing gave her away. She hoped that Red wouldn't notice, but she wasn't sure…

Red, whilst leaning over, realised Lizzie's breathing was getting heavier the moment he'd touched her while tucking her hair behind her ear. Hmm, he wondered, why would that be? He had noticed some tension between them now and again, but never thought much of it, assuming that Lizzie wouldn't be interested in the slightest… But now that he noticed her reaction to his touch, he started to think otherwise.

Ok, Red thought, shall I just go for it? Just give her a quick kiss and see how she reacts? Then he thought about what could happen, about her very possible rejection and decided not to tempt fate.

Liz held her breath as she watched Red leaning in even closer…. only to see him backing off again! Argh! She really thought he was going to kiss her! Damn it, she thought, now what? He looks so defeated right now… If she was being honest with herself she knew she had had feelings for Red for a while now, she just wasn't very willing to admit it. But now, after what happened today she really wanted, needed to be close to him.

Oh, what the hell! She leaned over, grabbed Red's face and pressed her lips against his. Part of her expected to be pushed away, but part of her also knew that Red loved her. She just hoped it was the kind of love she was looking for.

Red couldn't be more surprised at Lizzie's action. He felt her hands on his face and next thing her soft, warm lips touching his. His first thought was to push her off him and tell her they couldn't do this, but her lips felt so good, that those thoughts were quickly forgotten. He returned her kiss by moving closer and slightly opening his mouth to let his tongue caress her lower lip. He heard Liz moan and she parted her lips to meet his tongue with hers.

Red felt faint; totally dazed by this kiss and all the feelings and emotions he was feeling. He had waited so long for this to happen and now it finally had. And god it was good! So much better than he'd ever imagined… Their tongues danced together, exploring each other's mouths. Hands were everywhere as they deepened the kiss.

Red was now lying half on top of Lizzie, his back towards the back of the sofa, their legs tangled together. His right hand moved slowly from her hair down to her breasts. He was amazed by how perfect they fitted his hand as he carefully kneaded her left breast. Lizzie squirmed under his hand, moaning into his mouth and Red took it as a sign to keep going. His hand disappeared under her shirt and he revelled at the feeling of her warm and soft skin. He crept his hand up her body and slid his hand under Liz's bra, squeezing her breast softly, taking her nipple between his fingers, hardening it immediately.

In the meantime Liz had her hands around his neck but quickly became impatient and started to fiddle with the buttons of Red's shirt. She needed to feel him, needed to feel his skin on hers. She moaned as she felt Red's hand creep up her T-shirt and cover her breast with his hand, gently squeezing her nipple. Red started to give her feather light kisses on her face, her throat and her collarbone, working his way down.

Both frustrated by all the fabric between them, they sat up slightly to remove their upper clothing. Liz lifted her arms and Red helped her out of her T-shirt and bra and by then Liz couldn't wait any longer and ripped Red's shirt open, sending buttons flying. Red, being pleasantly surprised by Lizzie's passion, quickly shook off his clothes and gave her a cheeky grin. "Wow", he said, "you don't let anything get in your way now, do you?" Liz smiled, "not if it's something I desperately want".

He looked down at Lizzie, splayed topless in front of him, and the sight of her took his breath away. "You are so beautiful, just….perfection" Red whispered, before leaning down and taking one of her breasts into his hands and one breast's nipple into his mouth, slowly and teasingly nibbling and sucking it. It drove Liz crazy. My god, she thought, this man really knows what he's doing!

While Red was kissing every inch of her upper body, she ran her hands through his short hair and touched his broad shoulders and back. He felt so good, so strong. She couldn't wait to feel him inside her. She was so ready! Red arrived at the waistband of her jeans and sat up straight to take it off. All she was wearing now, was her black underwear.

Red started kissing and softly biting her thigh and worked his way down while his hands caressed her flat stomach. When he got to her knee he worked his way back up the other leg until he arrived where Liz wanted him. By now she was so wet and breathing heavily and erratically. "Red, please" she begged him.

He gave her a boyish grin and asked, "Is there anything you want darling?"

"Yes…you…now…please….Red…" Liz panted. Red felt he'd teased her long enough and he couldn't wait any longer himself either.

He parted her legs a bit further before teasingly placing a kiss on her through her underwear and he noticed a wet spot was already there. He could smell her scent now and it was intoxicating. He moved her underwear to the side with his left hand, holding it in place and used his right index finger to slowly dip into her, wetting his finger with Liz's juices. He moved his coated finger up and circled her clit, carefully avoiding the little bud.

He slowly inserted a finger and then added a second one. God, she felt so good and so tight. He could feel her warm, wet core around his fingers. While moving two fingers inside her, he used his thumb to stroke her clit. Meanwhile giving feather light kisses on her inner thighs. Liz thought she was going to explode! The feeling of his fingers on and in her made her go absolutely crazy. She was breathing heavily by now and felt her climax approach.

But then…Red suddenly stopped and pulled his hand away. Just as Lizzie wanted to yell at him that he should keep going, he had replaced his hand with his mouth and he was slowly licking her folds, the tip of his tongue playing around before pushing his tongue inside her, tasting her. He sucked on her clit, circling his tongue around and over it. He could feel Liz was close and he pushed his fingers back inside her, still stroking her clit with his tongue.

Liz came with an intensity she'd never felt before and Red kept stroking and licking her while she rode out her orgasm. It took a while for her to get back down to earth and when she did, she found Red leaning on his arms, hovering above her, giving her a satisfied smile. "I hope that was worth the wait", he teased, while kissing her nose and cheek. Liz quickly took his mouth to hers and kissed him fiercely. Oh how she loved this man. How could they have waited for so long?

She sneaked her hand between them and found him hard and ready. She wanted nothing more than to return the favour and pushed Red aside, getting out from under him and pushing him down on the sofa. Red closed his eyes in anticipation as he felt Lizzie's kisses on his chest, slowly going down… She took his shaft in her hand and licked just the tip. The moan escaping from Red's lips was music to her ears and she took him deeper in her mouth.

Red opened his eyes and looked down to see this beautiful creature sucking him with her perfect mouth. He couldn't believe his luck realizing that just moments ago he had thought that this would never happen. He twisted his fingers in Lizzie's hair as he watched her head bob up and down. She was sucking and licking him like her life depended on it. Her mouth was working wonders and he had to stop her before it was too late. "Lizzie sweetheart, wait" he said as he sat upright and grabbed her wrists.

He intended to lay her on her back again but Liz had other plans. As Red was sitting up now, she swung one leg over Red's lap and mounted him, a leg either side of him. "Mmmm" an agreeing Red moaned, as he took her nipple in his mouth again as her breasts were bouncing in front of him. His hands grabbed her perfect ass, squeezing softly.

Lizzie lowered herself and with one hand guided him to her entrance. They looked each other deep in the eye as they closed the distance between them and they kissed passionately. A long deep kiss, tasting and exploring. Both knowing what was about to happen….

As they came up for air, they rested their foreheads against each other. They both knew how special this moment was, so they wanted to savour brushed the tip of his member through her folds, moistening him and while giving Red a smouldering look, she lowered herself slowly, taking him in inch by inch. Red thought he was going to pass out as he felt himself being buried into her warm, wet core. Dear god, she felt so heavenly and so tight.

They both gasped for air the moment he was inside of her to the hilt. Liz held still as she got acquainted with the feeling of having him inside her. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening. She was having sex with Red!

Red held her face gently with both hands and kissed her softly, whispering, "My god Lizzie, this is the best feeling in the world". She kissed him back and while they stared into each other's eyes, Liz started moving.

The slow pace drove Red crazy but he waited patiently until she started to move a little faster because he wanted to enjoy every second of it. His hands on her hips guided her and Liz was sure his fingers would leave a mark as he was gripping her so tight. But she couldn't care less. He could leave all the marks he wanted. She was his, only his….

After a while Liz started to speed up a little, but Red wanted, needed more and he wanted to be the one in control.

He lifted her by cupping her lovely ass with his hands and without breaking contact, he moved her onto her back and he rolled on top of her. She loved the weight of him on her and relished it. Red kissed her behind her ear, in her neck and collarbone while slowly moving in and out of her. At times he would tease her by just slightly pushing in his tip and pulling back out again. Liz was losing it.

Red placed Liz's legs on his shoulders to get better, deeper access and he started to pump harder and faster. Liz knew that he was about to come and she wasn't far off herself. She could feel the orgasm building inside her.

Just when she wanted to lower her hand to her clit to stimulate herself, Red already did so with his own hand. Slowly circling and pressing it. "Let's do this together, darling" Red groaned in a low, deep voice. Liz felt herself tumbling over the edge and she let out a small cry.

Feeling Liz's inner muscles clench around him pushed Red over the edge as well and with a few last thrusts he collapsed on top of her. Together they were lying there, panting hard and their hearts racing. After calming down a little, Red moved to the side and then under her, so that now Lizzie was half on top of him, resting her head on his chest, one leg crossed over his. Her fingers played with his chest hair and she was nuzzling it while smiling to herself. Red had his arms wrapped around her, smelling her soft hair and kissing the top of her head. They wished they could stay like this always.

It had taken them forever to get to this point, but if this were a taste of things to come, it was well worth the wait, they both thought with smiles on their faces.


End file.
